<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Front Seat by starwarned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818051">Front Seat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned'>starwarned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drive-In Movie, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober Day 4 </p>
<p>Prompt: Night at the drive-in!</p>
<p>Simon does what he has to do at the Drive-In.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Front Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it usually takes me forever to write smut but I wrote this in less than a day (I started it yesterday) so go me </p>
<p>prompt from <a href="https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts">this list</a> on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Baz says, warningly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grin against the inside of his wrist. I continue to press kisses along his arm, ducking my head down so I can’t be seen through the window of the car. The heat in the car is blasting but Baz’s skin is somehow still cool to the touch. I want to warm him up every single inch of him with my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in public,” Baz mumbles, half-heartedly attempting to pull his wrist out of my grasp. I don’t let him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hum and nip teasingly at the inside of his elbow, drawing a soft gasp from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’re not really in public. We’re at a drive-in movie (Baz’s solution to getting out of the flat for once) that I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to so I’ve taken to teasing Baz instead. He’s oh so susceptible to me brushing my mouth and teeth over him, sighing and taking in sharp breaths. The nearest car is far enough away that I’m not worried about people looking in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let go of Baz’s wrist in order to run my hand along the top of his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really doing this right now?” Baz asks, automatically spreading his legs open slightly despite his incredulous tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug. “D’you want me too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz is too proud to respond but he reaches down to squeeze my wrist. He nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grin and undo the fly on his jeans. I can see him check out both windows out of the corner of my eye as I start to tug down his jeans. Baz lifts his hips just enough for me to pull them and his pants down to his thighs. The console between us isn’t very convenient but I’ll be damned if I’m not going to make it work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I waste no time taking him into my mouth. He stifles a moan and I drop my hand onto his thigh, squeezing tightly as I run my tongue over him slowly. Baz drops a hand into my hair and tugs at the roots of my curls, forcing me to groan around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathes, tugging at my hair and rolling his hips up into my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m torn between taking my time, urging these soft and needy noises out of him, and getting him to come as quickly as possible, sucking harshly and doing what I know he likes. I find some sort of middle ground, wrapping my free hand languidly around the base of him and hollowing my cheeks while he tightens his grip in my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he lets out a particularly loud moan, I tug off of him and lick my lips before mumbling, “Quiet, love. Watch the movie.” I pinch his thigh and press back onto him before he can respond with anything except a pleasured grunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz chokes on a moan and it eggs me on further, my hand and mouth moving in time along him to get him off faster. I can hear the movie but it’s shoved to the back of my awareness as I choose to focus all of my attention on making Baz moan my name under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where my hand is positioned against his thigh, I can feel Baz’s muscles jump and tense under the fabric of his jeans. It’s intoxicating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I work my hand over his base faster and use my tongue in the way I know Baz loves. I can tell he’s getting close by the breathless gasps falling from his lips in tandem with his muscles tensing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whines. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He comes in my mouth and if we’d been at home, I probably wouldn’t have swallowed, but being in a car in semi-public doesn’t give me a lot of options. I work him through it and pop off of him, pressing a kiss to his exposed hip before helping him get his pants and jeans back on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I sit up again, his eyes are blown out with lust and I’m pretty sure his fangs have popped. His chest is heaving with the force of the orgasm and I can’t help but feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Any time Baz looks this fucking debauched and it’s my doing, my heart swells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I’m rock hard in my jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I going to get arrested for public indecency?” I ask, leaning over to kiss Baz’s exposed collarbone. (The shirts he wears get more and more open every day. Not that I’m complaining). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz rolls his eyes and smooths down the front of his jeans. “Not likely. Penelope might have something to say about it, though,” he says, tucking his thumb under my chin and turning my head so I can see Penelope in her car a few spaces over from us. She’s shaking her head and Shep’s just next to her, giving me a thumbs up and a huge smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I blush but I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed. It’s honestly hard to keep Baz’s dick out of my mouth sometimes. He’s so fucking fit and all I want to do is snog him or suck him off. (How did I not know I was attracted to him for years? It’s basically all that I think about now). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug, turning back to Baz. I catch the tail end of a soft smile gracing his features and I kiss him gently. The console is still in my way so I can’t cuddle with him like I properly want to but he grabs onto my hand and laces our fingers together. I lean my head on his shoulder and he lays his head against mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” I whisper after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a menace,” he immediately says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baz, I-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me,” Baz says, letting go of my hand so he can grab onto the collar of my jumper. He kisses me hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to watch the movie,” I say against his mouth, grinning and breaking the kiss a bit as a result. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baz bites at my bottom lip. “Should’ve thought about that before you pulled my dick out at the drive-in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick out at the drive-in. Great porno name, Baz,” I tease, still keeping my mouth just barely against his. “Should that be the title of our first sex tape?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t catch Baz as off guard as I had hoped but he does reach over and squeeze my thigh as he mumbles, “Insufferable bastard,” into my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>When we get back to my flat after the movie, my lips are swollen and Baz’s hair is considerably less put together than when we left. Penelope </span>
  <em>
    <span>does indeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>have something to say about it. Shep gives me a fist bump when Penny leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ve never been to a drive-in movie but uh wtf are drive-ins for except to make out and/or suck your vampire boyfriend’s dick during?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>